Muggle Style
by Amniana
Summary: Baby Harry was left on the streets. Found and raised buy gang members and Vodie's daughter how will young Harry turn out? AfterOotP Full Summary Inside


**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except the OC Characters. But other than that I could never be that talented to come up with everything else. So Peoples DON'T SUE! Please! **

**Summary: Auntie Petunia didn't keep her part of the deal that night that her 'beloved' sister was killed. She dumped him in the streets in the middle of London. Found and raised by a gang Harry was brought up to fight for his life. **

**After 15 years of searching Dumbledore finds Harry and he is dragged to Hogwarts. And soon he'd get the chance to show everyone in a world that he has never known, just how powerful he really is. Independent/Dark Harry. Harry's supposed 6th year.**

**Prologue**

**Muggle Style: One Woman's Nephew is Another's Child**

'Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived.' Dumbledore thought to himself as he placed the boy on the front step of number four, Privet Drive. He hoped with all his heart that he was doing the right thing for the boy. But somewhere deep down he felt something was going to go wrong. But he ignored that feeling and watched as the small child blinked his big brilliant emerald-green eyes at him curiously. Dumbledore smiled down at him, that twinkle, ever present in his bright blue eyes behind his half moon spectacles. He looked at the lightning bolt scar on the child's forehead and frowned. He hoped.

But is seemed that to hope hadn't been enough for Petunia Evans-Dursley. The horsed-faced woman had crawled out of bed that morning and gone downstairs to make breakfast for her husband and their son Dudley Dursley. As she went to go put the empty milk bottles outside and collect the mail she looked down at the small bundle on the front step.

As she bent down to see what it was the blanket was pulled aside by a tiny hand. And Petunia was met face to face with her nephew and his green eyes that were so much like Lily's. Realization struck as she looked down on the child. She opened her mouth and a high pitched scream was admitted from it.

Vernon Dursley shot awake at his wife's scream and scrabbled about for his housecoat. After finding the blasted thing he rushed down the stairs and came to a stop at his wife's side.

"W-what's the matter Petunia darling. What happened." He panted slightly out of breath.

"V-Vernon, look. It's th-that boy. It's _her's_ I know it is." Her voice quivering with fear as she glanced quickly about the street to see if anyone else had noticed the child.

"Get rid of it Vernon. I don't want it here. Not in our house. It'll corrupt Dudley." Petunia hissed quietly to her husband.

Vernon nodded and raced back up the stairs to get dressed. When he appeared again, he was met with the sight of his wife holding the crying child as far away from her as possible without dropping him.

Vernon grabbed the child and headed out to his car. This as not going to be a good day, Vernon decided. He drove for a while and came to a stop somewhere in London. He stepped into an alleyway and looked around for a suitable place to stash the child. As he looked he felt someone watching him and was about to turn when he froze. He felt a gun barrel being pressed to the back of his head and closed his eyes in fright.

"Put the bundle and your wallet on the ground, fatty. And maybe I won't kill you." A man told him icily and Vernon did, as he was instructed. The man put his hand on Vernon's beefy shoulder and turned him around slowly so that he was again facing the entrance to the alleyway.

The man gave him a push and Vernon started walking slowly out. As he reached the corner Vernon raced out of sight not two seconds before the man started laughing.

He couldn't believe how easy that had been. 'Stupid fool, nearly wet himself' he mussed to himself as he pocketed his gun and bent down and grabbed the wallet. Going though it, he found £ 500.00 and Vernon's VISA card. Pocketing the wallet the man moved to the bundle on the ground.

He lifted the blanket and whatever it was that he had expected to see, a child definitely wasn't it. The man choked at the thought of how easily the fat man had left the child there. And with a man that had held a gun to his head no less.

Well there was only one thing to do. Bring the kid to an orphanage. But first he had to go back to the hide out. The man walked out of the alleyway and let the sunlight wash over his features. He had dark-navy-blue hair that he had dyed from its original brown colour that spiked up every which way. His dark-green eyes that usually were cunning and full of mischief were now filled with pity and nervousness that had hardly ever been seen. He walked silently through the crowds not drawing any attention to himself or the child bundled in a light blue blanket in his arms.

The child himself was unusually quiet and looked up at the man with a playful smile on his face. Showing off his tiny toothed grin. The man looked down at the boy and a small, barely noticeable smile had made its way to his handsome face. The man looked at the child for the first time since he had started walking.

The boy had messy jet-black hair that looked like it could never be tamed and fascinating-bright-green eyes. The man moved a small piece of hair out of the boy's line of vision and was hardly able to contain a gasp of surprise at the scar on the child's forehead, above his left eye.

Unnerved and strangely intrigued the man set to walking again. He turned down several streets and unbeknownst to him, the man walked straight past The Leaky Cauldron. Inside he would have found several witches, wizards, hags, etc, drinking and having nasty hangovers from the celebration last night. But instead he walked down another alleyway that led to the back entrance of an apartment building.

Picking the lock on the door he went inside and as he walked up the stairs (elevators are broken…again) his nose was hit with a disgusting odor. Then he looked ahead of him to find a dead body he didn't recognize, laying on one of the landings. Plugging his nose and trying not to gag he ran up the next two flights till he was on the 9th floor. Stepping out of the staircase he unplugged his nose and breathed heavily, glad to be away from the stench.

He walked down the hall avoiding the trash and dead rats that littered the floor he made his way #913. Banging on the door, while still cradling the baby he waited a few minutes till someone opened the door and pulled him inside quickly.

Inside the air was filled with smoke and ashtrays were everywhere. A small TV was off to the side with a few people crowded around it watching something on the News about two people having been murdered and their house been burned down. Saying "hello" to his buddies in the room he opened a door to his left and walked down the hall to the last door on his right and knocked. He could hear people inside stop talking and waited to see a guy about the age of 19 open the door for him. Closing the door behind him the man took the only available seat at the table as the other occupants in the room waited for him to hand up his bounty for the day. He put Vernon's and a couple more wallets, which had come from various people, in the middle of the table and waited.

The man sitting at the 'head' of the table took the money out of the wallets and counted it up handing it to a girl behind him. Then he took out all the various credit cards and handed those to her as well.

"Nicely done Erin. That's about £2000.00 for today only. And who knows how much on those cards."

Erin the man in question nodded his head in thanks of the compliment. Licking his lips quickly with his tongue his eyes wondered to the girl who sat behind the 'leader', watching him. Her raven-black hair fell down to her shoulders and her hazel eyes looked at him with continent and a happiness that had not been there when they had first found the girl. Her full lips held a soft smile causing him to grin slightly at her.

Looking back at the men in front, beside, and around him he could name and place each one of them by heart. They were his family. The ones that had kept him alive when he had been cast out onto the street by abusive parents. The ones who showed him how to survive when others would have just watched and laughed.

There were 11 people in the room all together.

The girl, whose name was Ali, was the gang's accountant. She kept track of all the money and distributed the money fairly to the gang's members. They had found her on the streets. She'd been pretty beat up and hadn't to this day told anyone about her past home life. Ali was 15.

Their leader, Feelix, was the one who kept everyone in line and made sure everyone else was doing their job. He had lime-green hair that was in the winged style and was wearing yellow colored contacts to cover his brown eyes. He was 23

To Feelix's left was Capper. Capper was in charge of security. Making sure the cops could never trace any of the raids, fights, murders, thefts, hold ups, hackers etc. back to them, (with evidence.) He was big (muscle wise) with dark skin and had dark brown hair and brown-black eyes. Capper was 21.

To Feelix's right was Angel. Named for his odd behavior, Angel could appear calm and collected, then in the next second turn into a cold hard killer. Angel's job was to repair, replace, and buy weapons or equipment of all sorts. Angel had platinum blonde hair and violet colored contacts to cover his honey-brown eyes. Angel was 19. He had opened the door for Erin.

Next to Angel was Erin himself. Angel had trained him when he was 12 to be able to use all the weapons available to him. Erin was the collector. If someone owed a debt Erin was sent to 'collect' it. Erin trained every other member of the gang basic hand-to-hand fighting skills and how to use their weapon of choice. Erin was 17.

Across from Erin sat Lee. Lee was the grower. He grew all of the gang's highs. He also went and got any liquor, cigarettes and such when they ran out. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes. Lei was 21.

Next to Erin was Cam. He was the main hacker in the gang. He made sure all the other hackers knew all the codes, methods and tricks. He gave out assignments and trained new members of his hacker team. Cam had turquoise blue hair that was spiked to a point where his hair was sharp. His eyes were a misty blue colour and he had been 'outed' when he was 14. Cam was 19.

Across from Cam was Terry. Terry had been brought up on the streets since the day he was born and was the gang's spymaster. He kept watch on the other gangs in the area, the cops, other residents in the building who were getting suspicious, etc. Also he handled the arguments about money with Ali when the landlord came up demanding huge rent costs. Terry had black-purple hair and black eyes. Terry was 20.

Next to Terry was Kar. Kar was in charge of all the car thefts, drive-by's, hold-up, etc. He was dark skinned with had black hair done in cornrows and dark blue eyes. Kar was 18.

Across from Kar was Alex. Alex was the youngest out of the gang's 'tops'. He kept records of the fights to when, where, and why they happened and with who. To the number of deaths, minor and major injuries and making sure the gang's reputation was never brought down. He had tanned skin with golden-blond hair with light-blue eyes. Alex was 13.

And the last member of the Tops was Seth. It was his job to work with Alex and see who owed them blood money. He took care of anyone that got to close to finding out about them, reporting them to the authorities, etc. Basically he was the gang's assassin. Seth had curious silver eyes with little specks of gold. His golden-blond hair was streaked with silver and black. Seth was 16.

As everyone rose to leave and to return to their appointed tasks, Erin raised his hand to have everyone seated again. They all looked to Feelix, who was looking curiously at the bundle in Erin's arms. When the he nodded his approval everyone sat again.

"What else do you wish to share with us Erin?" Feelix asked, his curiosity taking a hold of him.

"And it had better be good. I have other things I could be doing right now." Lee said grumpily.

Erin frowned.

"Go ahead Erin." Ali said kindly.

Erin told them of the easy stick-up and the fat man who had nearly wet his pants. Some laughed at the man's cowardice and waited for Erin to continue. He told them of the bundle and how it was just left there.

"So I reached down to see what it was and… well."

Erin moved the blanket aside and out of the way so the others could see the child lying amidst the blankets. There were collective gasps from everyone in the room. Erin looked to Feelix. The man had a frown plastered on his face, his yellow eyes cool and calculating.

"I was going to take him to an orphanage but I wanted to let you all know before I left." Erin finished.

The room held an unpleasant silence as everyone waited for Feelix to speak. Ali came around the side of the table and took the boy gentle from Erin. She smiled as the boy blinked slowly at her. He took her index finger in his tiny hands and started giggling. Ali laughed lightly and ruffled his hair lovingly.

She looked at Feelix who was watching her with a slight smirk on his face.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"Liar."

Feelix grinned sheepishly and Ali narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. Ali was the only one that had ever been allowed to back talk Feelix. The boys were like her brothers and like most people in the gang, her only family. Ali, being the only girl in the gang usually got her way with everything.

"You wanna keep him?" He asked her slowly.

Ali's eyes widened considerably in shock. Feelix wasn't one to like small children. Especially babies. To have him offer something like that was…well very surprising.

"Really!" her voice full of excitement.

"If you want." Feelix said smiling at her reaction.

She looked back at the boy in her arms. She smiled to herself as she saw him slowly nodding off to sleep. He opened his big eyes at her one more time before yawning and falling fast asleep in her arms.

She walked over to Feelix and carefully as so not to wake the baby she hugged him and thanked him.

" You'd better take care of him Ali. Are you sure you can handle it? Kids are a big responsibility. You'll have to look after him _and_ run the financial stuff. You sure you're up to it?" Terry asked.

Ali nodded. She was definitely sure.

Everyone left and Ali thanked Feelix and Erin one more time. Then she went across the hall to her room.

Inside and off to the left side there was a twin sized mattress on the floor, covered with black sheets. Her clothes hung on the other side of the room and a full-length mirror hung on the back of her door. Also to the left of her door was a small dresser where she put her personal things in. The room was painted a soft green and she felt relaxed here.

She always kept in clean in here because most of the other rooms were disgusting and she hated anything every being _that _dirty. Ali walked across the carpeted floor quietly. Placing the boy on the bed she sat down next to him and sighed happily.

Yes, she would raise him. And she'd do a damned good job to. She also had the boys here to help her if she ever came to a situation where she didn't know what to do. He wouldn't be spoiled but he'd never be unloved that was for sure.

He'd grow-up around a tough crowd but he'll know how to defend himself. He'd be all right. She'd make sure he didn't have to go through what she had to.

The neglect, the screaming and yelling, the beatings, rape, the feeling of loss, violation, worthlessness, and heartache of never being accepted for who she was.

With her mother in jail and her being raised by a crazed, abusive, power-hungry, father it had made her see the real truth and horror in the world. You had to know how to defend yourself and not to put up with other people's crap. To know how to keep yourself alive, when the possibilities that came with death were so intriguing. To take care of yourself, when everything in the world was going wrong.

She'd pass on her experiences to him. To keep him safe, so he was not blinded by innocence. She'd help him learn about the world around him and show him that not everything had its happy endings.

She swore she'd be a better parent then her mother and father ever were to her.

She looked down at the sleeping child. 'Xavier' She thought smiling to herself.

Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived.

Now Xavier Riddle, adopted son of Ali Riddle, daughter of Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Voldemort.

A/N: HI! Like the little catch there? I didn't even know I was gunna put that in there but I decided to anyway. Makes it all the more interesting. Don't cha think? RR please and tell me what you thought of it! Any suggestions are welcome! FLAMMERS ARE ALSO WELCOME!

I think I'm gunna put up another prologue to explain what happened at Hogwarts and such. Just so that no one is confused with the events that happened in JK Rowling's original version.

Hope you all liked it and like I said RR please!

Thanks and Bu Byez………………BU-YA!

vVv


End file.
